The tale to tell, the UNDERTALE
by FictionChipmunk
Summary: A poem I threw together about Undertale's Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide route, as well as arguably the whole story.


_Let me tell you a tale,_

 _Of two species' in power,_

 _Of a war that sprung a barrier,_

 _Of a race trapped underground forever._

 _A small child climbs a mountain,_

 _Wanting to live no more,_

 _Only to find a world beautiful and without gore._

 _The child became a royal,_

 _The adopted child,_

 _Of the king and queen,_

 _Forever to be adored._

 _But the child was determined,_

 _To free the species underneath the ground,_

 _So they sought the help of their friend,_

 _And the two became bound._

 _7 Souls, that's all the duo needed,_

 _But not what they receded._

 _For the child's body sent the humans afire,_

 _And the friends quickly perished to the human's superpower._

 _The dust sprinkled on the gold flowers under the ground,_

 _And the monster king became bound,_

 _To truly free the underground._

 _The queen fled to the ruins of purple,_

 _Refusing to face the monster king._

 _During that time, 6 humans fell,_

 _One of Patience, who refused to kill,_

 _One of Bravery, who laid upon his will._

 _One of Integrity, to scatter dust in their wake,_

 _One of Perseverance, with friends to make._

 _One more of Kindness, to never hurt a single foe,_

 _One of Justice, to protect their sister as she goes._

 _One by one, the souls were gathered,_

 _And the barrier was almost shattered._

 _The prince was back in the shape of a flower,_

 _But without emotions, he didn't cower._

 _Slaughtered them all, a thousand times,_

 _And spared some as well, just so it rhymes._

 _The underground was ready for the last human to fall,_

 _But they weren't really, for they would free them all._

 _The human fell, greeted by the flower,_

 _Then saved by the queen, a angry superior power._

 _The human spared, befriended them all,_

 _Told puns and made spaghetti, while watching the snow fall._

 _They ran from a warrior, aided by a kid,_

 _Then cooked with her later, showing MERCY to all._

 _They aided the scientist when she felt doubt,_

 _And preformed with the star that shown brighter than them._

 _They faced the king, calmed him down,_

 _It seemed like everything was turning around._

 _When the flower came back, the SAVE destroyed,_

 _The human stayed determined, and showed him the way._

 _It seemed everything was going to stay._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ACTRESET**_

 _The human fell once again, scaring the prince, who had lost his newfound innocence._

 _They killed their caretaker, slaughtered their friends,_

 _Unaware of the vengeful brother that watched from ahead._

 _The warrior was a hero, almost stopping the slaughter,_

 _But they failed, as the body count rose higher and higher._

 _LV. 10, LV. 20, that was their goal,_

 _Forgetting the friends they used to love, now to maul._

 _The flower was scared, the heroine defeated, the king unaware,_

 _It looks like this tale is no longer appropriate to share._

 _The human was ready to finish their spree,_

 _Their new journey, for the old one had left thee._

 _But one more challenge awaited, bigger than any before,_

 _For the vengeful brother was not such a bore._

 _Judgement reigned, the human kept dieing,_

 _And began to regret even trying._

 _They tried to MERCY, they tried to SPARE,_

 _They tried to say sorry, their actions to repair._

 _The Judge accepted, smiling in joy,_

 _Until his words proved false, the human in despair._

 _What to do now? They had come so far?_

 _Just to be discouraged from their path by a trick, by getting dunked._

 _The human felt anger, they felt rage,_

 _And finally struck down the Judge in their haze._

 _The king was defeated, the flower dusted,_

 _And the ghost of the first fallen child avid._

 _They erased the world, regretting their actions,_

 _When the time came, they gave up their soul to undergo the retractions._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ACTRESET**

 **...FILE LOADED**

 _The child didn't kill, they spared and SAVED,_

 _Their former actions forgotten, the Judge truly forgave._

 _They helped their friends face their fears and doubts,_

 _Even bring some dating about._

 _When the time came, for hopes and dreams,_

 _The barrier shattered, monsters finally freed._

 _All was well, the happy ending achieved._

 _But the human was soulless, their soul long gone,_

 _In hands of the first fallen child,_

 _Who was a demon waiting to strike._

 _The monster's aren't safe, their heart is sour,_

 _Their ambassador is ready to strike at the hour._


End file.
